


It's Okay

by Felixeu_Hyung



Series: TBZ One-Shots [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, eric is sad, its cute tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: A friend group finds out about a secret relationship between one of their own, and an unknown boy.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: TBZ One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100558
Kudos: 29





	It's Okay

11 boys sat in the library, only three of them were studying while the others waited and watched. Sangyeon, Chanhee, and Haknyeon all felt the need to work on some of their work, and the rest tagged along like usual.

All of them were sitting at a long table in the middle of the room. Chanhee was on one side with Younghoon hanging off his arm, wanting attention. Next to them was Changmin on his phone, he was watching World Of Dance, he was really interested in it these days, Hyunjoon watched from over his shoulder with a sleeping Jaehyun slumped against him. On the other side of the table was Sangyeon who was staring intensely at a page in a textbook, not moving for around ten minutes. Jacob and Kevin were making a bet about the eldest falling asleep with his eyes open, next were Sunwoo helping Haknyeon with trigonometry. Between the two couples was an empty spot for Juyeon, he went to the bathroom just a couple of minutes before.

However, the ten males at the table seemed to stop when they saw an unfamiliar face standing at the end of the table. The boy's eyes scanned over the table before putting his head down, "do you know where Juyeon Hyung is at?"

Kicking Sangyeon awake Jacob smiled and spoke with his honey-sweet voice, "he's in the bathroom, should be back in a second." The lilac-ish haired boy nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey guys I'm back, you'll never gue- Eric?" Everyone watched in confusion at the boy, now named Eric, turned around and put a small smile on his face. "What are you doing here bub, I thought you had class," Juyeon walked up to the younger.

"I did, but my teacher canceled class so I had to go home, I didn't know you were with your friends, sorry I just needed to talk to you"

Knowing Eric's home life, the older pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair, "It's Okay, did anything happen?" The younger shook his head, "you sure,"

"Yes I'm fine, no one was home, I didn't like it, I didn't know you were busy though"

"I'm not busy," the group all looked offended and Chanhee was about to say something but his boyfriend stopped him from doing so by slapping a hand over his mouth. "Do you wanna get something to eat, head to my place, or maybe watch a movie-ooooooooo how about all of the above? How does that sound?"

The smaller laughed a bit and nodded letting out a small 'sure' in response. Juyeon smiled and pecked his lips and walked over to the table, grabbing his stuff, "imma head out, talk to y'all later" he then took Eric's hand and sped away towards the door.

Everyone else was left in shock, "what just happened," Kevin asked, Hyunjoon nodded while shrugging, causing Hyunjae to fall off his shoulder and onto the table.

"AH FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
